prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Phoenix
| birth_place = Williamsport, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Southern Michigan | billed = Chicago, Illinois | trainer = Chaotic Training CenterTXWE School | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Laura Lynn Loner-Rutkowski (July 4, 1980) better known as''' Laura Phoenix''' is an independent wrestling manager who has worked for various promotions. She begin her wrestling career in 2000 by working for Great Lakes Wrestling and NWA Great Lakes. She has managed in many promotions including NWA Great Lakes and ThunderZone Wrestling. She was also a co-owner of ThunderZone Wrestling along with Steven Blade and Michael Antonio Ice. Career History Early career Laura has been a fan of wrestling for quite some time and in 1998 while she was living in Pittsburgh, PA attending the University of Pittsburgh a friend of hers introduced her to the independents, most namely NWA-East. She attended regularly and helped promote their shows and started working behind the scenes. In 1999 Laura moved to Michigan and started discovering the plethora of local promotions in and around the Detroit area. 2000-2002 At age 19, while attending a Great Lakes Wrestling show in Westland, MI, she took the opportunity to talk to some of the people that were involved with a show and asked how she could help to be a part of the show. That was when she was introduced to "Machine Gun" Mike Kelly who was the promoter and owner of GLW. Starting late June 2000 Laura became backstage help, DJ and eventually became GLW's ring announcer. She was doing the same basic work for NWA Great Lakes, and during this time she started to get a real taste for what the business was really like. She was also brought into ThunderZone Wrestling as their regular ring announcer. {C}{C In 2001, Laura decided she wanted to be more and began training at TZW's school and only in a few months she became the manager/valet of Steven Blade and Michael Antonio Ice making her debut at the "Workers For Merkers" show and continued to do show through 2002. 2003 - 2004 Laura took personal time away from the business after moving back to PA and she and Steven welcomed their daughter Jasolyn into the world on October 2, 2003. Shortly after that Laura and Steven started working again while being a part of Trash Talking Radio. 2005 - 2010 Laura and Steven moved back to Michigan and began to once again work in several different promotions in the Detroit Metro Area, most notably was Laura's time as ring announcer for XICW. Laura and Steven also joined the ranks of the MWO where they joined their friend "Pretty Boy Redneck" Levi Blue, at first as enemies and then as stable mates created the PBA, Pretty Badd Ass. Laura lead the two to action in tag and singles competition. After a while PBA eventually split and Laura once again turned her attention back to Steven and his singles run for the World Title. In 2007, Steven and Laura quickly set their sights to the top of the heap and moreso to Jason "The Basher" Clouse, where the two took Feud of the Year and included highlights from a MWO show where Steven and Laura gloating that Jason didn't have the guts to face him only to have Basher pop out of giant box that was wrapped up like a late birthday present for Laura and Basher hitting the Basher Smasher on Phoenix. With that though came in a young lady that was kind of a protege of Laura's by the name of Minx, Minx eventually started causing problems between Phoenix and Blade to the point where the Laura walked away from Blade for greener pastures. However Minx continued to be thorn in her side which culminated in a match between the two women at WrestleRama in 2008 in which if Laura lost she'd have to leave MWO but if she won Minx would be forced to keep away from Blade for good. Laura won with the help of the referee, Jayde. Shortly following that Laura watched as Steve became the number one contender for the MWO World Title. The games than began as Laura sided with the champ at the time Jeff Clouse, but this proved only to be a ruse as when it came time for the two men to meet, Laura turned on Clouse and helped Blade become the Champ. Shortly afterwards, Steven suffered a knee injury during successful title defense and this put Laura in the forefront leading to Blade's next challenger Dustin Divine leading to SummerSmash 2008. Blade lost his title and injured himself even more. Shortly after this Laura found herself in a weird alliance with Revolution X which were at the forefront of helping Blade but this quickly ended when Blade went out on injury. At a Pro Wrestling Live, Laura stood infront of the fans to tell the truth only to be threatened by the members of Rev X and only to be saved by the very people that hated her. Laura then turned to the commentary table, but in a weird moment the battle between Rev X and MWO spilled to the outside, Laura took to the ring for protection from the action only to be speared by the Edgecutioner and taken out of action for several months. After several months had passed Laura returned to the MWO, not as a manager but this time as the Legal Counsel for the MWO Board of the Directors and the governing body. And shockingly made calls down the middle for the most part. In late 2009, Laura left her position and rejoined Steven along with Kurt Kaoss to form the Phoenix Project. Early 2010 saw the appearance of a new creation Lara Lynn as she managed the Halfton Hillbillies (Kuzin Kurt and Big Chuck Wagon) in CIW, leading them to tag titles. Shortly after Laura took some time off to welcome her son into the world on October. 4th. Then in November Lara Lynn returned next to Kurt and Chuck in Jackson. 2011 2011 saw the return of the Phoenix Project to MWO until late that year, but Laura had different plans in mind. 2012 To be continued.... Personal life Laura is originally from Williamsport, PA where her family still lives. She married Steve Rutkowski on May 5, 2004. She's has two children with him Jasolyn (Oct. 2, 2003) and Evan (Oct. 4, 2010). Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **DDT *'Wrestlers managed' :*Steven Blade :*Michael Antonio Ice :*Kurt Kaoss :*Levi Blue :*Half-ton Hillbillies *'Theme music' **"Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil **"I Love Myself Today" by Biff Naked *'Nicknames' **"The Baddass Bitch" **"Head Bitch in Charge" Championships and accomplishments *2007 MWO Diva of the Year See also *Laura Phoenix's event history External links *Laura Phoenix Profile at GLORY Wrestling.com Category:1980 births Category:2000 debuts Category:Managers and valets